Peaceful Scenery
by Tomoo
Summary: Onoda Sakamichi and Manami Sangaku. They will certainly make a great pair.


When they were left alone inside the empty classroom, Onoda begin to feel a little nervous. He started fiddling the edge of his uniform green coat, which make his nervousness even more visible.

.

.

It all started by the sudden and unexpected visit from the bike racing club members from Hakogaku.

Toudou inform Makishima an hour ago, the green haired climber let out exasperated sigh when he notice the amount of Miscalls he receive from Toudou when he opened his cellphone.

Both team Sohoku and Hakogaku are bonded through the Inter-High so Sohoku team member are looking forward to welcome they're arrival. With that announcement they're practice today are officially canceled.

Toudou immediately dragged Makishima to show his way around Chiba along with Tadokoro, Shinkai and Arakita. Naruko and Izumida already gone off somewhere chatting so animatedly about their race in Inter-high. Fukutomi and Kinjou were left alone in front of the clubroom while Teshima, Aoyagi and Imaizumi already gone home since there is no practice.

Manami really excited and can't wait to see the rear gate Sohoku slope Onoda mentioned before. Unfortunately, because of the short amount of time they had, he can't climb the said slope.

Instead of climbing, he had asked Onoda to give him a small tour around school. It was evening and there are not many students left around the school except for those that participate in a club make it easier for them to walk freely through the empty hall.

Their short trip ended when they reach Onoda classroom. As expected the class is empty, filled only with neatly table and chair.

_I really like the scent of yours! _

What an embarrassing thing to say in the moment they met for the first time after the Inter-High. A crimson blush spread across the glasses boy face as he remembered; at least Manami took it as a joke and laugh alongside him.

However, is not a lie, he did like the scent of the blue haired climbers, it's fresh, calming…and…

Onoda raise his head to meet the scene in front of him. Manami were standing in front of him, besides the glasses window while watching the sunset. Onoda can see the reflection of the sun in Manami's blue eyes and found the sight to be quite…

_Alluring…_

"The Sunset is amazing…" The blue haired boy turned at Onoda, flashed him his usual carefree smile. "Isn't?"

The glasses boy staring dumbfounded for a while before slowly nod with small 'yeah'

_Somehow…I feel really at ease when I'm around him…_ As he watch Hakogaku first year climber turn around. _Maybe that the reason…I…_

"Say, if it's not about bicycle we really don't have anything to talk about." Manami chuckle, point at the obvious silent between them.

"Ha, ha, ha…well…" To tell the truth he doesn't know what to talk about either, unless he is lucky if Manami actually enjoy talking about Anime but he decide not to risk it.

"So…you like the scent of my hair." Manami suddenly said, that was not a question; it's a statement, a confident one on top of it. Makes Onoda serene expression turn horrified in a second.

"Eh? Ah! T-t-t-t-that! I- Don't-" The incoherent word came out stuttered when Onoda tried to reply the sudden and unexpected statement.

"Just calm down, will you?" Manami commented with a sweat drop at Onoda sudden outburst.

"So?" Manami asked again after Onoda regain his composure.

"Well, ab-about that, no…How to say this correctly…I…um…" Onoda tried hard to avoid the gaze of the Blue haired boy that now stand across him. His words still as stuttered as before but at least he can make a complete sentence this time.

"I didn't mean it like that…It just…" _What a terrible impulsive… _Onoda were surprise to find Manami suddenly leans forward, closing the gap between their faces.

"Do you like it, or not?" He purposely does that so Onoda could smell him clearer from that distance.

_Ah…that scent again…_ Onoda feel a dizziness taking over him when he smells Manami's hair from close range.

"Got ya!" Onoda realize it too late when Suddenly Manami grabs his glasses.

"Ma-Manami-kun! Don't take that!" Onoda try to take his glasses back but the taller teen using the advantage of their difference in height and wave the glasses around.

"I won't~until you tell me!" Manami said in singing tone while keep teasing the geek boy, while the poor Otaku had a hard time follow his movement through blurred vision.

"Please give it back! I really can't see very well without those, whoa!" When Onoda tried to reach Manami arm, he tripped over the tables and fall to the ground beneath taking the blue haired teen with him.

Onoda blinking once when he realize he didn't hit the hard ground beneath but instead something that surprisingly warm and soft.

"Uwaah! Manami-kun! I am so sorry! Are you-" He stopped in the middle of his sentences when he realize the position they were in. Manami is lying beneath him and Onoda is in between his spread legs, a pretty intimate scene. Somehow this kind of situation reminds him of one of the scene in Harem manga he read once.

For some reason he can't stop staring at the guy sprawled beneath him. His lean waist and the way his chest rise beneath his uniform clothes, the slender and pale neck…

_Did his eyes always look this blue? _Onoda never considered it before but when he sees Manami's eyes he couldn't help but find them beautiful.

_This sweet and intoxicating scent…_ His cobalt blue eyes widen at the realization.

_Now I remember…that scent…_ Onoda bent down a bit to inhale the scent one more time. _This is not a smell of cologne…this scent is…probably something only belong to him…_

_Probably…this was what had drawn me to him…_

_Since the beginning…_ An image of Manami giving him the water bottle at they're first meeting appear in his mind. Since the first time they met, Onoda knew Manami is somewhat special in some way to him. He just doesn't realize that he actually attracted in that way to him, not until they face each other in the Inter-High.

_I want to touch him…_

"Sakamichi-kun?" Onoda saw Manami look at him with a clear confusion on his face.

"I-I'm sorry…are you alright?" the glasses boy suddenly remember the position they're in and then quickly get up on his feet and tried to help the other.

Manami put the glasses back on Onoda's and let out laughter at how funny the event before, making a pout appears on Onoda face. "Geez, that's mean Manami-kun! It's not funny! You know that I can't see well without my glasses,"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, too funny!" After Onoda is sure Manami is regain his balance he made a move to pull away only to find out that Manami refuse to let go of his hand.

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun…" Onoda look up and find that Manami had a neutral expression and glance downside. "Why do you like biking?" Onoda blinking once and then twice at the sudden and random question Manami blurted.

"You know? Before I become a cyclist. Life is always seems pretty boring to me." The blue haired boy started reminiscing oblivious at Onoda looks of confusion.

"I didn't feel to do anything, I often slacking off and skipping class, didn't turn my assignment and always troubled my class rep." A small smile appearing in his face but not his usual carefree smile but more like a sad smile, now that he take a closer good look, Onoda could see a hint of insecure and loneliness in his eyes. "Everyday is just the same, and I always wondering…what it will feel like to be alive."

_Was he…always looks this frail…? _He never sees this side of Manami before. He always seems carefree, not bounded by anything; even Onoda thought Manami could be the definition of freedom itself. Looking at him now, staring blankly at the ceiling, the glasses boy can see a deep longing inside those blue eyes.

Onoda jump a bit when Manami suddenly turn at him. "The first time I ride a bike, I realize something," He then put his other hand at his left chest and closed his eyes. "This is the kind of _pain_ I've been searching for." He paused a bit and opened his eyes before continue,

"For the very first time in my life…I feel alive." A wind suddenly blow from outside the window when Manami finished the last sentences and for a moment Onoda thought he seen a white wings appeared on Manami back, however the wings disappeared as fast as it's appearance.

_I never knew...biking had such a deep meaning to you. Manami-kun, you truly are amazing!_ Today revelation had made Onoda admired him even more. 

Manami then stare at him, a silent request to press him to answer his question earlier. Onoda is reluctant to tell him the answer, afraid of being a mood breaker but after Manami silently assures him with warm smile he gets a little more confident.

"Well…Actually…" Onoda pause a bit while scratches his cheek. "At first my reason was…so I could go to Akiba for free."

"Akiba?" Onoda freeze when he heard Manami question, without realizing it he actually revealing one of his biggest secrets. After all Akiba was the sacred ground of Anime for Otaku. Imaizumi, Naruko and even Makishima already tolerate his obsession of Anime but knowing how society views the kind of people like him, he can only expected the worse.

"Eh? I…no…it's not like…" Onoda stumble backward as he tried to reply and hit the table behind him make his bag fall from the desk causing several items to come off of his bag. One of them is his precious capsule figure Black Manyu that rolls toward Manami's feet.

"This is…" Manami spoke as he bent down and lift to analyze the item.

"Aaaaah! Th-that's…" unable to say any other reason Onoda began to panicked as he watch Manami studying the figure carefully.

"Isn't this Black Manyu from Manyu-Manyu Game?" Manami's eyes grew wider and sounded excited when he remembered the character.

"Eh? You knew?" to tell that Onoda is surprise is understandable after all he never expected Manami would know about anything anime related.

"Of course! I used to play the game a lot! And this character is one of my favorite mid-boss." The blue haired boy answered with enthusiasm. "This is one of the hardest character to unlock."

All this time he had been searching for other person that able to understand his passion for Anime and along the way, With joined the race biking club and made friends much more than he ever imagine he would. Little by little he begins to let go his wish to reform the Anime club.

"This is the reason why I often going to Akiba." Onoda continue as he watches Manami studying the figure with a little smile. "I am an Otaku and these was once my whole world. Even at first, I have no intention to join bike-racing club at all. Instead I want to reform the anime club in my school."

"Then…I met Imaizumi-kun who challenge me to race for the very first time and Naruko-kun who pushed me to join the club and Kanzaki-san that give me her full support from the beginning." As he talks, Onoda remembered his teammate one by one. "Makishima-san, Tadokoro-san, captain, Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san. If I never joined the bike racing club I would never have met all of them."

Onoda close his eyes. "They made me realize that cycling is fun, I like biking because it's fun." Smiles of satisfaction appear on Manami face after he heard Onoda confession. This is the answer he's been looking for.

"Also, because I am able to met you, Manami-kun." Onoda next statement makes the said boy seems a little surprised for he had never expected those words. "I am truly grateful, for being able to met with you." Whether it because the way Onoda said them filled with certain truth or because it made him sounds like a really important person, that statement had left Manami speechless and a soft blush forming in his cheek.

He appreciates it and even a bit honored because Onoda look up to him that much.

Somehow, looking at Manami right now, Onoda can't help but to find him pretty adorable, with the way he fidgeting and blushing but still hasn't let go of his hand.

Without even think twice, Onoda had finally succumbed and let his instinct taking over as he takes a step forward and pressed the lip of the boy in front of him with his own while Manami can only stared with wide eyed of the unexpected turn of events.

The kiss was only lasted a few second as the realization sunk in and Onoda breaking it up as fast as he can and backed away in fear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! But whenever I see you I can't help but to think inappropriate things! It must be disgusting, you may hit me all you want now!" Onoda shield his face with both his arms while keep apologizing.

"Manami…kun…?" Onoda slowly lowered his arms when the punch he'd been expecting never comes, he curiously takes a peek when suddenly Manami grabbed his front collar and yanked him forward.

Onoda closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to brace himself for the long awaited punch he's going to receive but instead of hard blowing hit on the face he receive a passionate kiss right on the lip. This time is Onoda's turn to stare wide-eyed at the boy in front of him.

Surprise clearly written on his face even after Manami break the sudden kiss and stare at dumbfound Onoda.

"Manami-kun-eh? What? What just-" Onoda looks confused and embarrassed at the same time as he waving his arms around flustered.

"If you want to kiss me, do it properly." Manami merely said with mischievous smile and give a hearty laugh at Onoda's reaction.

"I, I, I…" He unable to say anything else. Onoda bowing his head in defeat while shouted 'I'm Sorry!' from the top of his lung.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hakogaku first year climber asks him while raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh…is because…I figure out you'll be angry…" Onoda explained while scratching his cheek with his finger and still look a bit puzzled. "You won't start avoiding or hating me…will you?"

Manami suddenly let out a laugh at Onoda's question make the flustered boy became even more flushed. He can only stayed still and silent and hears the blue haired boy laugh. He did embarrassed but at the same time he quite relief, Manami's reaction was not punching him in the face.

"You truly are...an interesting person, Sakamichi-kun." Manami said when he finally regains his breath from laugh out loud; this time Onoda can clearly see the refreshing and carefree expression on Manami's face. "Why do you think, I kiss you back?"

"But…why?" Onoda still puzzled by Manami response to the kiss, although it was pleasant and make him relieved.

"Isn't that obvious?" Manami said before flashing him the most earnest and sincere smile. "Because I really, really like you, Sakamichi-kun."

His statement has left Onoda speechless and gasped while trying to reply only to spelled incoherent words. His ramblings immediately stopped when Manami put his index finger on Onoda lip to shut him and calmed him down.

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun…would you kiss me again?" Manami request make Onoda face became even redder and an imaginary steam can be seen at the top of his head indicate his embarrassment, however he slowly nodded while stammered.

Onoda can see Manami azure blue eyes before he closed his eyelid and for a moment stay still, waiting for Onoda to make his move and to not make him feel nervous as if he is watched.

This time is harder than the previous one since Onoda is not moved by instinct and got a full control over his movement, he suddenly doubt himself if he can do it right.

His doubt began to cease when he felt Manami gently squeeze his hand, ensure him that everything will be all right. Mustering the courage he had left, Onoda slowly advanced forward, toward Manami, he keep proceeding bit by bit diminish the distance between them and just when their lips about to touch for the third time, Manami cellphone is ringing.

Both of they're eyes snapped open at the sounds of unwelcome interruption.

Onoda turn his head aside as fast as he can to cover his embarrassment as Manami reach for his cell to answer the call.

"Yes? Oh, Toudou-san…what is it?" Onoda can hear their conversation from the place he sat. To say that he terribly disappointed is understandable, to think that a call from Toudou had ruined the moment and destroyed his mustered courage into pieces.

"Eh? Right now? Alright, we'll get back there as soon as we can." With that Manami ended his conversation with his beloved Senpai and stare at depressed Onoda. "Well, it can't be helped, our van will leave shortly so I should head back."

"Man, that was unexpected isn't?" Manami put a hand on Onoda shoulder to cheer him a little.

"…Yeah…" Onoda answered with small nod and blank face. He is too wrapped in his own thought so he doesn't realize Manami had bent down besides him and give him a light peck on the cheek.

"Ma-Manami-kun?" Onoda exclaimed looking all surprise while touch his cheek with a light blush reappeared on his feature.

"There always next time." Manami assured him as he gently caress the depressed boy shoulder.

Onoda is speechless for a moment before slowly a look of determination appears on his face.

"Next time, I'll be the one to visit you in Hakone." He gently put his palm at the top of Manami's and squeezes them. Onoda notice they're hand were in the same size, however Manami's hand were paler and softer than his and it's slightly trembling under the pressure of his warm hand.

A warm affectionate smile spread on Manami features. "I'll be waiting, then."

.

.

They both exited the classroom and walking down the hall and raise they're pace because Toudou and the others must have waiting for Manami for quite a while now. They walk in silent, still a little awkward to look at each other after what had just happened, until Manami suddenly break the silent.

"So…want to hold hands?"

"Ma-maybe next time!" Onoda replied hastily, blushing madly at Manami suggestion as the later laughed full-heartedly at his funny response.

At that time, Onoda discover that he really like the sounds of Manami's laugh.

**Omake**

Onoda smiling in content with his usual goofy smile as he watches the Hakogaku member car slowly getting away from them and keep watching until it disappeared from his sight.

"Man, it's really troublesome, coming to visit so suddenly, that Toudou, why didn't he text me about this from yesterday?" Makishima grumble while shakes his head.

"He is as unexpected as always isn't he? But it's fun that way!"

"It's fun for you, because most of the place they visit here is restaurant and café."

"But, all they eat are unhealthy foods." Tadokoro said remembering all the sweets Shinkai orders.

"Before commenting on other people, you should watch the large portion food you had every day." Makishima retaliate with a sigh.

_Right! I make sure to notify him when I want to go visit there! _Onoda thought. _It will be a bother if I didn't tell Manami-kun beforehand…_

…

…..

….

Onoda eyes widened in realization when the thought crossed his mind.

"What's wrong, Onoda-kun?" Naruko pat him in the shoulder a little worried at the pale expression on his face.

"I…I…I…" Onoda word is stutter and his shoulder trembling violently. Realizing the mistake he had done and then shout on the top of his lung.

" I FORGOT TO ASK HIS PHONE NUMBER!"

A/N : This is the first fic I made for this pairing in english. I am sorry for the grammar and Typo mistake. I am not used to make romance genre so I am sorry for such crappy writing story. Anyway thank you very much for reading.


End file.
